1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message transmission method for a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a message transmission method for a mobile communication terminal enabling transmission of different messages individually to a plurality of receivers by using unit messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in mobile communication technology, the capabilities of mobile communication terminals include the ability to provide voice communications with few restrictions regarding time and location. In addition to voice communications, various functions, such as character information service, image information service, MP3, and games have been added to capabilities of many mobile communication terminals, and a user may freely select a desired function.
As the popularity of mobile communication terminals has increased, so has the popularity of using a short message service (SMS) to transmit a message to a receiver, regardless of an operating status of a receiving mobile communication terminal. SMS is also popular because it is a wireless call service enabling transmission of a user-created message to another party at a low cost.
In addition, (MMS) a multimedia messaging service has become an increasing popular method to transmit and receive various types of data, such as voice, music, still image, and moving pictures.
The methods for message transmission may be divided into a single transmission and a group transmission. The single transmission method is typically used for transmitting a message to a receiver. The group transmission method is typically used for transmitting a message to a plurality of receivers simultaneously.
However, one drawback of the conventional group transmission method is that an identical message is transmitted to a plurality of receivers. Therefore, the conventional group transmission method is not suitable for transmitting different messages individually to a plurality of receivers.
Moreover, when there is a need to transmit different messages individually to a plurality of receivers, the single message transmission method must be used repeatedly to transmit different messages individually to a plurality of receivers. Accordingly, the user is often inconvenienced by having to prepare and transmit each different message repeatedly to the plurality of receivers. Additionally, more time is required to transmit the messages.